FFVII 100 Drabbles
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Just showing what I work on in my spare time on LJ and IJ! Rated M more like high T for some parts. Contains yaoi, yuri, genderbending, mpreg, and other not-so-innocent things. ZC, SZC, SZAC, AZ, and other pairings.
1. Gender Bending: SZAC

Quiet: This was posted purely for my own amusement. I've done a few drabbles under the FFVII_100 asylum on IJ. I got it beta'd, so they won't all be exactly 100 words, not that anyone with a life would really_ check. _._.

* * *

**Title**: Pot and Kettle  
**Pairings/Characters**: Sephiroth/Zack/Aeris/Cloud  
**Rating**: PG

Sephiroth watched in bemusement as Zack happily bounced Cloud in his lap, their blond boyfriend-now-girlfriend giving odd, gaspy little squeaks as the raven haired man made it his personal mission to seek out all of Cloud's new "tickly spots," as he liked to call them.

When Aeris had pulled out that odd little materia and shown it to them, he and Cloud hadn't known what it was, but apparently Zack had--and had promptly stepped away from them as she'd activated the spell.

Now Cloud was even prettier than usual and he was too afraid to find a mirror right now.

*******

**Title**: Delight  
**Pairings/Characters**: Sephiroth/Zack/Aeris/Cloud  
**Rating**: PG

Zack grinned at his squirming lapful of blond, his mind already plotting all the delightful ways Aeris's new materia could work in their favor. He already knew Seph was a little freaked out and he'd haveta be stupid as hell to try anything right now, but it was _so_ tempting.

Speaking of.

"Zaaaack," Cloud moaned, his voice high and breathy as he tried to tug himself off Zack's lap. The poor kid was probably mortified right now and Zack wanted to ease up on the teasing, but he was so _cute_.

He just couldn't resist.

********

**Title**: Aspiring Student  
**Pairings/Characters**: Sephiroth/Zack/Aeris/Cloud  
**Rating**: PG-13, because Aeris has a dirty, dirty little mind. :3

Sometimes Aeris thought that she was too smart for her own good.

Sure she and Zack had experimented with her new materia, but then her mind had gone and supplied images of what Cloud and Sephiroth would look like as pretty eyed females with lush hips and other…assets.

It had been fun to tease Zack on his suddenly slimmed form and his decided lack of breasts, but then Aeris had eyed him and gotten curious as to what it was like to go down on another girl for the first time.

Needless to say, Zack was a willing teacher.

********

**Title**: Unique  
**Pairings/Characters**: Sephiroth/Zack/Aeris/Cloud  
**Rating**: PG-13

Cloud was decidedly uneasy with the way things had gone today. There was no way a guy would wake up one day and suddenly wonder if their girlfriend was gonna make him a girl.

Aeris was unique that way.

The sensations were so weird and new. When he was a guy, Zack putting his hands anywhere below his waist had set his body into instant arousal, but now…this need was different. It was like a slow burn had started in his stomach, urging him to grind himself into Zack until they were almost inseparable.

It was actually kinda nice.

* * *


	2. Mpreg

**Title**: Rounding Out  
**Pairings/Characters**: Tifa, Cloud  
**Rating**: G

Tifa paused as she watched Cloud sleep, his features uncharacteristically soft; it looked like he was getting _prettier,_ or something.

While she'd accepted the fact that Cloud didn't like her like that, she was still his friend and didn't mind checking up on him to make sure he was at least _comfortable_.

Suddenly, sleepy blue eyes slidopen and Cloud sat up in bed. Tifa wasn't surprised at the abrupt awakening. Something looked off about him though…

It wasn't until Cloud passed by her on his way to the bathroom that she noticed.

"Are you getting _fat_, Cloud?"

*****

**Title**: Done the Impossible  
**Pairings/Characters**: Genesis, Lazard  
**Rating**: PG-13, Gen has a potty mouth! XD

Genesis looked decidedly green to Lazard, so he asked the man to sit down, his eyes a bit wary.

"So is it true, Commander?"

The redhead growled at the question and glared at the Director of SOLDIER, his blue eyes flaring green with mako and hatred. "Who told you, Lazard? Was it Hojo?"

The blonde barely refrained from spitting in distaste at the name; he merely tented his fingers and hoped the tapping came off as nervous rather than agitated.

"No, I'd just been hearing tales since your…episode in the lab."

Genesis gritted his teeth. "Yes, I, Genesis Rhapsodos, am fucking pregnant."


	3. Various

**Title**: Defender  
**Pairings/Characters**: Tifa  
**Rating**: G  
**Note**: Part of an upcoming moresome fic involving ZCTA  
**Prompt**: Alternate Universe

****

"Alright, just get in there and show 'em what you're made of." Nodding to herself in the mirror, Tifa rolled her shoulders a bit as she took a few mock swings at her reflection.

A quick warm up would make the fight go easier, and unless someone was cheating, she would be bringing them home 2,000 gil tonight. It would hold them over for a while, **at least** until the next tournament, but she'd have to be careful of the shadier parts of Midgar's slums.

"Aeris can depend on me while those jokers are off playing SOLDIER," she muttered decisively.

***********

**Title**: Truth  
**Pairings/Characters**: Aerith, Zack  
**Rating**: G  
**Prompt**: Dreams

****

She had been dreaming of him again.

Physically—and mentally—tired, Aerith wearily leaned back from the garden, soil-covered hands lightly folding in the material of her pink dress.

Sometimes it was hard to keep up the front that everything was okay.

'I should know', she thought bitterly. 'I've been doing it for four years .'

Sighing, Aerith slowly cleared her mind and finally let herself think objectively. If he really was gone, then why hadn't his spirit come back to see her before its rejoining with the Lifestream?

Because, something within her said, he's not really gone.

***********

**Title**: Sharing is Caring  
**Pairings/Characters**: Aeris/Tifa/(Cloud)  
**Rating**: PG-13, Aeris is a bit crude.  
**Prompt**: Kinks and fetishes  
**Note**: This is a teaser for another fic I'm working on. :3

****

Cloud paused as Tifa bared herself, his eyes widening as he greedily took in the sight of her.

"Who the hell put all those marks on you?"

"You're so clueless, Cloud," she muttered. "We've been hinting and insinuating, and all but begging you to join us. It's like you're oblivious or something."

He frowned. "We?"

"Tifa and I," a gentle voice whispered, sliding slender arms around his waist. "Isn't she just beautiful with that light in her eyes, my marks on her breasts, and probably still wet from me playing with her?"

"A-Aeris?" Cloud gasped.

*********

**Title**: The Little Guy  
**Pairings/Characters**: Zack, Angeal  
**Rating**: PG  
**Prompt**: Pets

****

"Heeeey!"

Angeal paused as his student caught his attention. "Yes?"

Zack glanced around before leaning close in a conspiratorial manner. "Have you seen **L**ittle Zack yet? He's about this long," he measured about a foot with his hands, "He's not fat but he's young, so I'm trying to keep my eye on him—"

The First Class blinked in bemusement, his eyebrows furrowing in surprise. Was Zack really asking if he'd seen…

"There you are!" Zack cried.

Angeal watched as Zack scooped up a squirming ferret and cradled it to his chest.

Gods, not another one.

**********

**Title**: New Things  
**Pairings/Characters**: Zack, Cloud  
**Rating**: PG  
**Prompt**: Phone

****

"So what're you wearing, babe?"

"Zack! Stop being an idiot!"

"Oh c'mon, just a hint! Just tell me and I won't bother you for the rest of the night."

"…"

"Well?"

"Sleep pants, socks, and a tank top."

"No no no no no! That's not how you do it, Cloud! You're supposed to say, 'Nothing but a smile baby.' And do it in the sexiest voice possible!"

"Get real, Zack."

"What a spoil sport! You're no fun at all!"

"Uh-huh, hanging up now, Zack."

"It's called phone sex, babe, you should try it sometime."

*************

**Title**: Porn Star  
**Pairings/Characters**: Sephiroth, Zack  
**Rating**: PG  
**Prompt**: The Internet

****

"Zackary, kindly leave me alone please. I am not in the mood for your particular brand of humor today," Sephiroth told his Second as he brushed past him. For some reason he'd been trying to keep the man away from his computer monitor today.

"Um, Seph, you might not wanna--"

Too late. The silver-haired man entered his office and froze as he caught sight of his computer monitor.

Zack scratched his head sheepishly as Sephiroth pointedly looked from him to the monitor, his gaze appraising.

"Zackary," he started slowly, "why is there a naked picture of yourself on there?"

***********

**Title**: In Short  
**Pairings/Characters**: Tifa  
**Rating**: PG  
**Prompt**: Tifa Lockhart

****

She was a healer, a nurturer, and a fighter all in one.

She'd been a terrorist, planting bombs in reactors and jumping from trains to land in graceful crouches on the ground, and then she'd gone home afterwards to cook, clean, and read stories to a little girl.

She had been jailed by ShinRa and survived to see its very downfall. She'd fought Sephiroth and Jenova, threats to the very Planet itself, before turning around and settling down to raise orphans and run a bar.

And now?

She was gonna kick Cloud's ass for running away.

***********

**Title**: A Slight Slip  
**Pairings/Characters**: Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth  
**Rating**: PG  
**Prompt**: Tongue-Tied  
**Note**: *hangs head in shame* I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist! ;-;

*****

"Now remember," Sephiroth was saying as the truck began slowing. "We are not here to do anything but inspect the reactor and clear out a few of the local monsters."

"Alright Seph," Zack muttered. It made Cloud uncomfortable to see his best friend look so uneasy, but he supposed he was entitled to it; he wouldn't be a First Class if he didn't show some caution.

Cloud twitched as that green gaze settled on him and the other trooper. "Understood?"

"Uh, yes Sir, Sexiroth Sir."

Pause.

Zack's howling laughter was enough to startle all of Nibelheim awake.

********

**Title**: Quirks  
**Pairings/Characters**: OCs  
**Rating**: PG-13, a bit crude  
**Prompt**: Zack Fair

****

"And then I told him, 'Sorry, babe, we're just not compatible.' He's just the cutest thing, but you'd never think that he had such weird habits."

"Like what, Sheryl?"

"Uh, don't tell anyone I told you this, okay?"

"Sure."

"He used to do this thing where he'd put your head in his lap, while the other person fucked you."

"That's it?"

"No, then he'd slap you in the face with his big fat dick."

"...and you're complaining?"

"Gods, yes! 'Suckit suckit suckit' gets a little tiring after awhile."

"…what's his number?"

* * *

Quiet: I know, I know! Bad Quiet! XD


End file.
